


When in Stockholm...

by AuntieL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieL/pseuds/AuntieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: When in Stockholm...<br/>Prompt: #214<br/>Kink: Drunk!Sex<br/>Pairing: Hermione/Viktor (preferred)<br/>Prompt submitted by: calairiel<br/>Word count: 2510<br/>Thanks to UnseenLibrarian (a.k.a. Librarian1969) for looking this over for me. </p><p>Hermione's been sent to help negotiate a new magical study abroad/exchange program. She's bored to tears until a special wizard from her past shows up at the opening-night mixer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Stockholm...

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kyria of Delphi, who passed away in 2012, but who loved the Viktor/Hermione ship. I will miss your lovely stories, my dear.

Hermione sighed in boredom. She’d arrived in Stockholm just in time to check in to her hotel and join in the conference about a proposed magical exchange program between magical schools.  
  
As one of the most recent graduates of Hogwarts to sit on the Board of Governors – and one of the few Governors who were Muggle-born, unattached, and with no children – she’d been nominated to the contingent representing Hogwarts.  
  
The first day had been filled with meetings that seemed more about posturing and comparing whose educational system was superior to whose.  
  
Hermione snorted at the thought that flitted through her mind that it was more like a bunch of old farts comparing penis size.  
  
The big questions to be decided – and the sticking points – were what age students would be eligible for the exchange, what subjects they would be eligible to take, and whether or not they would sit their year-end exams in the host school or at their home school. The arguing was tiresome, especially after she’d been so excited at the prospect of a magical exchange program, and at the variety of schools that had agreed to come to the convocation.  
  
There were representatives from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons, as she’d expected, but there were also representatives from the Salem Institute, Mahoutakoro in Japan,the Instituto da Magia in Brazil, the Shule ya uchawi in South Africa and she was surprised to see that there were several other schools that she hadn’t even heard of until she’d begun preparing for this trip. She hadn’t seen such a variety of witches and wizards since the last World Cup, and  _that_  part of the trip was proving thrilling. After a full day of contentious posturing, she wasn’t sure if she was looking forward to the evening’s “mixer.”  
  
The purpose was to get the delegates together in a social setting, away from the politicking and stress of the conference tables. She’d come to the bar with big hopes, but so far, wasn’t having much fun. The various contingents were tending to stay with their own groups, and there was little intermingling. She’d always enjoyed ‘international magical co-operation,’ ever since her fourth year, when she’d met Viktor.  
  
 _Viktor._  
  
Since Durmstrang was the official host of this whole event, she’d hoped she would see him, but she hadn’t.  
  
Since the other Hogwarts delegates were  _much_  older than she, they had opted to skip the mixer, and had gone to bed early, citing the inordinate amount of sunshine as sleep-inducing. Hermione didn’t understand the complaint – she found that eighteen hours of sun per day had her rising earlier than ever, and struggling to fall asleep at night, even with the blackout curtains drawn.  
So, she drank. She’d tried at least six of the magical concoctions the bar offered, and after a few hours, she was quite pleasantly tipsy.  
  
She was swaying to some Euro-pop Wizarding music she was unfamiliar with when someone popped into her field of vision so suddenly, she jumped and reached for her wand.  
  
“Nin! Is that you?”  
  
She shook her head drunkenly and she squinted at the… man… in front of her. She only knew one person who called her ‘Nin,’ so this had to be… “Viktor! How are you?” She let go of her wand and threw her arms around his neck, and he picked her up and swung her around.  
  
“I am vell. How are you?”  
  
“I’m fabulous, now!”  
  
Viktor looked at her face carefully, “Are you drunk, Nin?”  
  
“A little. You need to catch up!” She started to drag him towards the bar, and when they arrived, she ordered Firewhisky for him – two doubles.  
  
Grinning, she handed him his drinks. “Drink up! Then we’ll be even!”  
  
“You alvays vere funny vhen you vere tipsy, Nin.” Viktor raised his glass in salute and downed the first drink. When he placed the empty glass on the bar, Hermione handed him the second one, which he quaffed in two large swallows. He shook his head twice in an attempt to clear it, and Hermione laughed.  
  
“Feeling fuzzy yet?”  
  
“No, not yet, but am close.”  
  
Hermione turned to the bartender, “One more double, please!” The bemused barkeep poured the drink and handed it to her, and she happily passed it to Viktor, “Here you go – this’ll get you fuzzy!”  
  
Viktor good-naturedly drank down the offered libation and cringed as the burn went down his throat for the third time in less than ten minutes. “Fuzzy now, Nin.”  
  
Hermione threw her arms around his neck again and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Excellent! Let’s dance! I love dancing with you!”  
  
Hermione and Viktor danced several dances, not paying much attention to the rhythm or tempo of the music, preferring instead to hold each other close as they swayed in the shadows at the edge of the dance floor. Viktor bent down to kiss her, and she smiled into his kiss.  
  
“I’ve missed you, Viktor.”  
  
“I’ve missed you, too, Nin. It has been too long.”  
  
“Mmmm…” Hermione pulled down on the back of Viktor’s neck again, running her fingers over his scalp as she kissed him, just the way she knew he liked.  
  
It didn’t take long before Viktor’s hand slid down her back and grasped at her bum. Hermione groaned into his mouth as she clutched at his shoulders and neck.  
  
When Viktor’s hands relaxed slightly, Hermione spun around languidly, one arm draped up over the back of Viktor’s neck, the other holding his hand in place low on her belly. She circled her hips, teasing his groin with light pressure as she danced to the slow beat. For his part, Viktor used his free hand to caress her side, brushing the side of her breast playfully.  
  
“Oh, God, Viktor… it’s been so long…”  
  
“How long, Nin?”  
  
“ _Too_  long.”  
  
Viktor spun her around, so he could look her in the eye, “Vhat do you vant, Hermione?”  
  
“You. Always you.”  
  
Viktor’s lips crashed down onto hers. When he pulled away, he asked, “Are you sure?”  
  
Hermione nodded. “Viktor, I’ve missed you so much.” She caressed his cheek, “I may be drunk, but I’m not  _too_  drunk.”  
  
“I vas hoping… I didn’t know if you…”  
  
In her current state of lowered inhibition, Hermione didn’t want deep discussion. She wanted a shag. That it would be Viktor – he’d been her first – meant that they could skip the awkward portions of first-time lovers, and she wasn’t much a fan of one night stands.  
  
They could discuss the future in the morning – after they’d had their hangover potions.  
  
She grabbed his hand and began to lead him to her room. As they waited for the lift, Hermione decided she’d waited long enough, and she pulled Viktor in for another kiss. This kiss, however, quickly changed from a snog whilst awaiting the lift into a full-on grope. Her hands roamed his shoulders, his neck, his hair, and his hands roamed her hips, her bum, and her breast.  
  
She noted in the back of her mind that they were fortunate that the vast majority of their colleagues had either opted to go to bed early or were still in the bar.  
  
Viktor manoeuvered her so her back was to the wall and then reached behind her thigh and drew her leg up to wrap around his hip. When she left it there, he reached around, holding her hips as he ground against her. Her moan almost covered the bell announcing the arrival of the lift, but he saw the door open and pulled her into the car with him.  
  
When the door closed, they were alone, and they resumed their kiss. Hermione ran her fingernails over his scalp as she kissed him, sucking on his tongue. It didn’t take long to arrive at their floor, and they stumbled into the hallway. They awkwardly made their way down the hall, kissing the whole way.  
  
Since Viktor’s room was closest, he steered them to his door, fumbling for his wand to unlock the door. Hermione wasn’t making it easy, as she stood behind him, pressing her breasts into his back, running her hands down his chest and down to his groin, cupping his manhood. After three tries and a bit of giggling from Hermione, he opened the door with a grunt of satisfaction.  
  
He turned around and wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulders, ushering her into his room. When he closed the door, any vestige of propriety was lost, and she recklessly grabbed the two halves of his shirt and pulled, the buttons pinging around the room.  
  
“Nin!”  
  
She didn’t answer, she leant in and put her mouth on his nipple, licking and sucking. Viktor shuddered, but thrust his hand into her hair and pulled her mouth up to his own, kissing her again. As they kissed, he shrugged off his ruined shirt and unbuttoned her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders. He reached around and unclasped her bra, and she was happy to fling it across the room.  
  
Once her breasts were revealed, he ran his fingertips down her arms and bent over to suckle at one nipple as he brought one hand up to cup the other breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her breasts were full and heavy in his hand. The attention he lavished on them practically caused her knees to buckle, and he felt her sway, so he picked her up and carried her to the bed, her legs wrapped around his hips.  
  
Viktor placed her on the bed and stood back to unbuckle his belt and open his trousers, shoving them to the floor and stepping out of them, toeing off his shoes and socks in the process. As he did that, Hermione shucked her pants and knickers, tossing them roughly in the same direction as her brassiere had gone.  
  
His erection was just as thick and long as Hermione remembered.  
  
“Viktor…” Hermione raised her hand to him, and he followed his Siren’s call. Halfway there, he took a drunken half-step sideways to overcorrect his balance, and she giggled.  
  
He climbed onto the bed and crawled up to hover over her. They looked into each other’s eyes and it had a sobering effect. Hermione grabbed his shoulders and drew him down to her. Viktor lowered himself a bit, careful not to crush her, and kissed her again. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. When his hips came into contact with hers, she began to rock against him. He couldn’t resist; he began to thrust against her, his cock sliding along her slick slit.  
  
Hermione groaned with the teasing sensation of the head of his cock barely brushing her needy clit. She reached down between them and grasped his cock, but Viktor hadn’t stopped thrusting, so he quickly slipped from her grip.  
  
“God, I’m so  _drunk!_  I’m sorry, Viktor.”  
  
Viktor had stopped moving, and grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, bracing himself over her on his other forearm. “Nin, there is nothing to be sorry for. You alvays feel good. You  _are_  good. Are you  _too_  drunk? Should ve stop?”  
  
“No, Viktor, please, I’m not  _that_  drunk. I need… I ache…” As she confessed her desires, Hermione reached between them and began stroking his prick, and Viktor gasped. After a moment or two, she lined him up with her opening, slicking the head with her juices, and he started to slide in with small, teasing thrusts.  
  
She whined in frustration and tried to grab at his arse, to push him where she wanted him. He only grabbed one hand, and then the other, and pinned them to the bed above her head. Without the ability to grab him, she hooked one leg around his hips and tried to lift her hips to meet him, with little effect.  
  
Instead, she lifted her head so she could kiss him. As they kissed, she lowered her head back down to the pillow, and drew him in to deepen the kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth teasingly, only to retreat, causing him to chase the connection he craved. His desire for her overpowering his commitment to the teasing game his hips were playing, he slid one hand down to draw her other leg around his hips. He released her other hand and repositioned himself so that his weight was balanced on his forearms, and he slid his hands under her shoulders, palms up, holding her firmly in place. He began to thrust powerfully, and she cried out with the intensity of it, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, clawing at his back.  
  
It felt so very good, to have him again, deep inside her. She felt herself clenching at him in time with his thrusts. The feeling of fullness was so complete, she could feel her release building.  
  
“Mila, please… so close…” He contorted himself, still thrusting, and sucked a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with tongue and teeth. The erotic connection between nipple and clit made her gasp, and deep in her belly, that spring that had been coiling since he first called out her name sprung wildly out of control. Her cunt was grasping at his cock, and her hands were clutching at his shoulders. He rode out her orgasm, then reared back onto his knees, holding on to her arse, lifting it so the angle was just perfect, and began thrusting into her hard… taking his pleasure from her still-convulsing pussy. He came with a groan, and rolled off to his side, drawing her to lay cuddled with him, her head pillowed on his chest.  
  
“Sleep now, Nin. Ve vill talk in morning, yes?”  
  
She just nodded as she drifted off to sleep. As she did so, Viktor started thinking about how they could make this work long term.

  
•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

_Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!_  



End file.
